Spencer
'''Spencer '''is a Crystal Gem, the son of a Spectrolite, and an original character created by WD 778 and Kosmochlor jade 13325. Appearance Spencer has brown hair, green eyes, thick eyebrows and a very pale skin He is usually seen wearing blue pants, gray shoes and a light blue pullover with an embedded Crystal Gems medal When not wearing his casual clothes, he is seen wearing blue shorts, brown slippers and a black T-shirt with the logo of the British rapper Giggs. Personality Although he is sometimes grumpy, and has bad character, Spencer is almost the times kind, affectionate and very cheerful, especially with his little brother Donovan Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Spencer is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if she possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. Curiosities * Spencer has a great ability for mathematics, literature, history and geography, due to his great IQ * He has created an exclusive club for him, his brother and his friends, and that club is called Giliberto's Squad * Spencer studies at a private school * Spencer is highly respected in his school and in almost all Beach City, due to his great strength, ability to karate and his way of despising homophobes * Despite being heterosexual, Spencer defends gay people, because some of his friends are gay Relationships * '''Donovan : '''Spencer adores his little brother Donovan, so much that he expresses his affection by hugging him, kissing him or telling that him is the best younger brother on the planet. And besides, Spencer is always there when Donovan needs a shoulder to cry on Gemology * Spectrolite is an uncommon variety of labradorite feldspar. * Spectrolite exhibits a richer range of colors than labradorite (that shows only tones of blue-grey-green) and high labradorescence. * Spectrolite was initially a brand name for material mined in Finland, but is sometimes incorrectly used to describe labradorite whenever a richer display of colors is present, regardless of locality: for example, labradorite with the spectrolite play of colors has also reported from Madagascar. * The difference between Finnish spectrolite and other labradorites is that crystals of the former have considerably stronger colourfulness than other labradorites, caused by the black base color of spectrolite feldspar; other labradorites have mostly a transparent base color. Spectrolite is often cut as a lapidary cabochon, similar to plain labradorite, to enhance the effect and is used as a gemstone. Gallery Spencer x donovan.png|Spencer kissing Donovan Spencer and Donovan.png spencer x donovan 2.png Spencer when Donovan is about to drive him crazy.png Blancer fusion dance.png|Spencer fusing with Blake Spencer and Donovan with tuxedos.png|He and Donovan using tuxedos for the wedding of Ruby and Sapphire Spencer By Citrus-Gem.png|A drawing of Spencer made by Citrus-Gem Spencer's Gem-Point By Citrus-Gem.png|A Spencer's Gem point made by Citrus-Gem Spencer and Rock.png|Spencer and Rock Spencer and Donovan at the beach.png Spencer By Gem-Arts.png|A drawing of Spencer made by Gem-Arts Spencer kissing Donovan.png rock and spencer.png Spencer and Donovan on an international vacation part 3.png Spencer and Donovan on an international vacation.png Spencer and Donovan are ready for Halloween.png Spencer and Donovan on their school uniforms.png Spencer and Donovan on an international vacation part 2.png Happy Birthday Donovan.png Spencer crying.png Happy birthday Spencer.png Christmas drawing.png answer1.png Spencer in Change Your Mind.png Spencer in The Zoo.png Astana.png Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Approved Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Male Gems Category:Heretosexual Gems Category:Feldspars Category:Labradorites Category:Spectrolites